Life
by Luxika
Summary: Él la ama, ella ama a su mejor amigo, su mejor amigo sólo cuida el corazón de la niña que amo en su infancia. Su pasado y el presente los conecta entre si. Ella se aferra a vivir sin él, él solamente quiere ser amado por ella.
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Él la ama, ella ama a su mejor amigo, su mejor amigo sólo cuida el corazón de la niña que amo en su infancia. Su pasado y el presente los conecta entre si. Ella se aferra a vivir sin él, él solamente quiere ser amado por ella.

1) Conocer

Por Sasuke:

La primera vez que la vi durante un recorrido al nuevo instituto del que ese día empezaba a formar parte algo realmente extraño ocurrió conmigo, los latidos de mi corazón se hicieron tan fuertes que podía escucharlos. Un ligero sudor en mis manos me invadió unos momentos. Ella dormía en una banca frente al jardín lleno de rosas de diversos colores. Su cabello rosa era realmente largo y brillante y sin tocarlo podía jurar que era bastante suave. Caminé despacio hacia ella y grabe todas las facciones de su rostro en mi mente una nariz respingada y perfecta, labios carnosos y unas pestañas bastante largas. Sus parpados se movieron indicando que despertaria y no pude alejarme. Mis pies se congelaron y la emoción aumento cuando me dejó apreciar aquellos ojos verdes. Dejó de mirarme enseguida y levantó su mano agitandola en forma de saludo. Seguí su mirada y me di cuenta que a lo lejos viendo hacia nosotros se encontraba un chico rubio. Cuando él empezó a caminar ella no dudo en levantarse y seguirlo, y actuó como si fuera un ser invisible ante su mirada.

Durante mi primer día de clases la conocí y pensé en ella, su rostro permanecía presente en mis pensamientos Al quinto período de clases ella entró al salón. Se sentó en el último asiento de la fila cerca a la ventana. La observe fijamente deseando que se encontrará con mis orbes negras pero su rostro no giro hacia mi ni hacia nadie, sólo mantenía su mirada perdida en el exterior. En la hora libre con su mano en la quijada miraba hacia la puerta del salón como si esperara que alguien llegará.

-Sasuke.- aquella voz provenía de la chica rubia que se sentaba detrás de mi.- Debiste tener algún problema intenso para que te transfieran en último año.-

-Nada de problemas, solamente disfruto viajando.-

Ella me mostró una sonrisa bastante coqueta, era atractiva sin embargo no me sentía ni cautivado ni atraído por ella. La única que lograba hacer mi corazón bombear con bastante fuerza era aquella mujer que con una expresión sería se encerraba en una burbuja a la que no dejaba atravesar a nadie mas.

La rubia insistió en que la acompañara al comedor y tratando de quitar la perturbación en mi mente acerca de aquella pelirosa acepte su invitación.

Apenas nos sentamos en una mesa con más de siete asientos otro chico que era del salón se sentó con nosotros. Neji un pelicastaño que era bastante inexpresivo parecido a mi en personalidad. Todo el tiempo del almuerzo me concentré en comer y mirar a mi alrededor tratando de localizarla. No apareció. De regreso a clases la encontré sentada en el mismo lugar y me percate que nadie hablaba con ella. Actuaban como si no existiera y por murmullos logre enterarme que su nombre era Sakura. Mi comportamiento cuando la observaba era extraño, algo que me hacia débil y al mismo tiempo me llenaba de energía. Un sentimiento feliz y triste.

En el transcurso de ida a casa en mi auto pensé en ella, en como se vería si una sonrisa iluminara su rostro. ¿Como sería si sonriera para mi?

Era como una muñeca, pero una muñeca descocida y rota.

Me senté en el sofá, quería que ella saliera de mi mente. Estaba siendo demasiado para mi y jamás por una chica me había sentido tan vulnerable. Sus ojos verdes, su expresión indiferente. Ella no movía ni un sólo dedo y me envolvi en su fragancia y en las ansias de que sea mía y eso no era algo propio de mi. Quizás las palabras del psicólogo acerca de que para poder continuar con mi vida debía aferrarme algo estaban haciendo efecto en mi. Mi vida antes de ser transferido llena de caos y desastres que iban y venían no solamente afectó a mis padres y mi hermano. Otros se vieron involucrados. No nacemos malos la vida nos convierte en seres crueles. Mis padres con el afán de rescatarme me enviaron a vivir con mi hermano al pueblo donde nací y viví hasta los doce años.

-Sasuke ¿Que tal te fue?.- Mi hermano se sentó frente a mi.

-El instituto no es tan grande como a lo que estoy acostumbrado pero todo fue bien.-

-Está vez procura hacer lo correcto.-

-No te preocupes hermano, lo he superado.-

-¿Seguiras asistiendo a las citas con el psicólogo?

-No hace falta no volveré a recaer.- Me miro dudoso por unos segundos y luego respiro com resignación

-Como quieras. Confío en ti Sasuke.-

Me recoste fijando mi mirada en un punto indefinido de la losa. Con las palabras de mi hermano ella se esfumo rápidamente de mi mente. Los recuerdos de mi hermana muerta llenaron mis pensamientos. Cuando ella murió yo tenía doce y ella once años. Su cabello era negro bastante brillante y sus ojos azul claro. Su muerte fue tan repentina que aún a pesar de los años seguía doliendo y marcando mis comportamientos y la agonía que cargo sobre mis hombros.

_-No Fugaku, no firmes.-_

_-Es la única manera de que ella continúe viviendo.-_

_-No lo hagas padre.-_

_-No puedo dejar que simplemente muera.-_

_-La niña que recibió el trasplante de corazón se encuentra estable, sus padres se encuentran bastante agradecidos con ustedes.-_

Abrí mis ojos, el sudor recorría mi cuerpo y las voces y las pesadillas se acumulaban en mi memoria. Mire mi reflejo en el espejo. Las ojeras no se notan demasiado. Cerré los ojos y trate de visualizar su rostro, olvidar todo lo demás y pensar en ella. Y lo logre la visualize durmiendo placidamente en aquella banca. La desesperación calmo.

En las clases ella apareció esta vez desde la primera hora. Lo que más resaltaba ese día en ella era una gargantilla negra que le daba un aspecto de ser un poco más adulta.

-¿Te gusta?.- preguntó él pelicastaño ocupando el puesto que quedaba cercano al mío.

-No, sólo me resulta extraño que nadie hable con ella.-

-Tiene un carácter bastante fuerte. Al príncipio las chicas trataron de incluirla en conversaciones pero ella siempre ignora, su rostro indiferente casi nunca te muestra una sonrisa. Ella sólo es lo mas parecido a normal cuando.-

El timbre sonó y la rubia quito a jalones a Neji de su asiento. Mi curiosidad hacia Sakura sólo creció más.

La primera hora de descanso ella salió del salón, la seguí despacio y sin que notara mi presencia. Llego a aquel jardín lleno de rosas y se sentó en aquella banca donde la vi por primera vez. Quise acercarme pero me detuve al notar al mismo chico rubio de la otra vez sentarse a su lado y está vez lo reconocí. Estudiamos juntos en la misma escuela y solíamos jugar y conversar bastante seguido. Era lo que se podría decir mi mejor amigo y aunque tiene un aspecto más joven y adulto sus rasgos de niños aún permanecen en él y me recrimine no reconocerlo el día anterior. Seguramente se debió a la distancia. Aún así él es pasado y su sola presencia me recuerda a mi hermana.

Me quedé un rato detrás de la pared tratando de asimilar poco a poco lo que sucedía. La expresión sería de Sakura, su indiferencia y soledad desaparecía dándole paso a un rostro con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en aquellas mejillas.

Me debati entre acercarme, hablar con ellos, él podía juntarme a ella. No lo hice. La mirada de una mujer enamorada se notaba claramente en ella. Varias preguntas cruzaban mi mente y los recuerdos de una infancia pura y alegre se mezclaba entre lo que era mi presente. Deje que una sonrisa un poco retorcida se formará en mi boca y me aleje de él y de ella. Sin embargo mi cerebro ya la había escogido como el medio de redención y sabía perfectamente que me aburriria en ese momento y sin embargo tendría que volver a ella.

Del diario de Sakura:

Nuestra vida es algo que estoy segura en el momento de nuestra muerte durará apenas un día, tal vez una hora, un minuto o sólo segundos. Porqué eso es la vida algo corto y pasajero, algo que culminará.

No me gustan las rosas y el motivo se debe a que tienen espinas, de niña trate de tener unas con mis propias manos y sólo conseguía lastimarme. Mis heridas tardan mucho más que los demás en sanar y por eso una y otra vez era regañada por intentar alcanzar cosas que me eran inalcanzables.

Abrí mis parpados, él estaba mirándome y lo único que note antes de girar inmediatamente eran unos profundos ojos negros. Divise a mi mejor amigo de la infancia y levante mi mano saludandolo. Él camino y me levanté inmediatamente para alcanzarlo. Cuando llegue hasta él me enganche en su brazo y estoy segura que me ruborize ante tal acción. Lo conozco desde los cinco años, somos vecinos y aunque él pareció odiarme durante la infancia. En mi cumpleaños número doce que celebramos en el hospital él prometió que siempre me protegeria y nuestra relación de odio y desprecio se transformó en una amistad transparente que paso a convertirse en amor de mi parte. No se que opina al respecto si me ama como yo a él o me encuentro en aquella zona de solamente mejor amiga. Si es así, sentiría que sería injusto ya que somos la pareja perfecta pero lo se, la vida no es justa por qué si lo fuera mi infancia abría sido menos dura y hubiera podido correr, saltar y hacer travesuras como todos los demás. Mi corazón hubiera nacido fuerte y no tendría que depender del corazón de otra persona para seguir viviendo. A veces siento que comparto mi alma. A veces tengo miedo que tal vez yo no sea la que ame a Naruto y la que lo ame sea la verdaderas dueña de este corazón. Vivo tratando de ser feliz en casa, vivo mis días de instituto con mi mejor amigo a quien amo en secreto, vivo estando sola en mi salón porqué no he encontrado a una persona que me quiera tanto como para intentar tener mi amistad al menos dos veces. Mis compañeros me saludan y no respondo, ellos dicen que soy creida yo lo llamó no ser una hipócrita. Los escucho murmurar cosas extrañas sobre mi y aún así me dirigen la palabra. Sólo no quiero mentiras, quiero lealtad, verdad, transparencia. Deseo poder creer y confiar en los demás y simplemente no puedo.

Me pase casi toda las primeras horas en enfermería, me llegó uno de esos dolores intensos del pecho que a veces logran hacerme desmayar. Naruto me dejó acostada en la cama para descansar, depósito un beso en mi frente y se marchó a sus clases. Cerré mis ojos y pensé en un inmenso lugar lleno de césped verde, el sol escondiendose a lo lejos. Los colores naranja, amarillo quizás son más pero son los único que logró enfocar para un horizonte con un sol escondiendose. Y me quedé dormida y no soñé, casi no sueño.

Cuando llegue a casa mamá tenía ya en la mesa un plato lleno de ensaladas. Subí a mi habitación a dejar el bolso y baje rápidamente. Ella a pesar de ya haber comido se sentó a mi lado y me brindó una sonrisa. Luego me dio una noticia que hizo mi corazón estremecerse un poco. Mi hermana mayor a mi con un año regresaría a casa. Ella fue criada en la ciudad con mis tíos debido a los intensos cuidados que yo he necesitado desde que nací. Mi hermana ni siquiera sabe que es mi hermana. Ella piensa que es mi prima y después de haber convivido con mis padres apenas un año cuando era una recién nacida estoy segura que no los recuerda como sus progenitores. Mis padres sufren por ella, sufren por mi. Mi hermana sí algún día se entera de la verdad me odiara, estoy segura, y estoy dispuesta aceptar su odio. Lo merezco.

Mi vida es compleja, mi vida es corta, mi vida solamente es prestada y mi corazón también.


	2. Chapter 2

2) Mejores amigos

Con el pasar de los días mi atracción hacia Sakura seguía creciendo a tal punto de plantearme y poner en acción un plan que me acerqué a ella. No podía luchar justamente contra un hombre que seguramente llevaba más tiempo de amistad o lo que sea que tuviera con ella aún así todo en la vida depende de simples decisiones. Sakura se cubría con una barrera a la que no dejaba traspasar a nadie. La salude varias veces y lo que logre es ser ignorado. La defendí cuando una chica de un curso menor le gritaba que ella era un roba novios. No me dio las gracias, lo que salió de su boca fue un simple "entrometido" y sus ojos me miraron tan feo que si tuvieran una clase de poder apuesto que hubiera quedado hecho cenizas.

En cuestión de simple minutos llegue a la conclusión que acercame a ella directamente no funcionaria y que tendría que usar mi plan b.

Naruto estaba también en último año en el salón que quedaba un piso más arriba del nuestro. En las horas libres note algunas veces que trataba de evadir encontrarse con Sakura. Cuando él no llegaba a almorzar con ella en aquella banca donde se encontraba el jardín. Ella cerraba sus ojos y no los volvía a abrir hasta el momento en que la campana sonaba. Se levantaba sin ánimos y arrojaba toda la comida que seguro preparaba para él al basurero.

Durante una fiesta a la que fui invitado luego de apenas una semana de clases. Él rubio chocó contra mi y derramó su bebida en mi chaqueta. Si no fuera mi ex mejor amigo y el que me acercaria a la mujer que me hacia hacer cosas realmente estupidas, mi puño se hubiera estrellado contra aquel rostro.

-Disculpa.-

-No hay problema.- guarde los cigarrillos en mi pantalón y me quite la chaqueta, cuando levanté mi mirada me encontré con una expresión de asombro. Y lo supe, él me reconoció.

-Dios, Sasuke ¿Eres tú?.- no le respondi y empecé a caminar, él me siguió.- Somos, bueno, éramos mejores amigos ¿no me recuerdas?.-

Me detuve una vez salimos al patio donde la música apenas podía escucharse.

-Me acuerdo de ti dobe.- me gire hacia él.

-¿Volviste para quedarte? ¿Tus padres regresaron contigo?.-

-Estoy estudiando mi último año aqui. Estoy viviendo con mi hermano.-

-Por que no intentaste localizarme estoy seguro que si veniste a esta fiesta es porqué vamos al mismo instituto.-

-Tú presencia me recuerda a mi hermana.- hable con sinceridad.- Mirarte a ti es acordarme del pasado y de ella.-

-Aun no lo has superado.-

-¿Lo has echo tú? ¿La olvidaste?.- Negó con la cabeza.- Lo sé por eso sí queremos retomar la amistad de antes no me la recuerdes ni hables de ella.- Metí las manos en mi bolsillo mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-No te la recordaré Sasuke, también me sigue doliendo el que no este con nosotros ahora.-

Saqué la caja de cigarros y tome uno, le ofrecí y lo rechazó con su mano.

-Lo que duele más profundamente es el que hayan robado su corazón.-

-Tus padres estuvieron de acuerdo en que se realice el trasplante.-

-Ella estaba viva, no se movía pero sus ojos estaban abiertos, ella podía respirar, mi padre es un maldito asesino.-

-Sasuke.-

-Mierda.- solté el humo de mi boca.- Por eso sabía que sería difícil volver a hablar contigo.- y era verdad, los recuerdos y las imágenes llegaban una tras otra, inhale el humo y decidí cambiar el tema.- Te eh visto con una chica algunas veces ¿Es tú novia o algo así?.- pareció pensar antes de hablar después de segundos respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

-Sakura es mi mejor amiga, es mi vecina, te hable de ella antes, es la niña llorona que antes odiaba.- Quise sonreír ante su respuesta aún así me contuve de hacerlo. Recordaba los ojos enrojecidos de Naruto cuando nos contaba a mi hermana y a mi que su madre lo llevaba a la casa de su vecina y casi siempre que él le decía algo o intentaba jugar con ella aquella niña lloraba y se alejaba de él.

Conversamos acerca del presente, no del pasado y de recuerdos, no de mi hermana, la niña que antes el dijo amaría hasta la muerte.

El resto del fin de semana tal y como todos los días las pesadillas iban y venían y me seguía siendo difícil conciliar el sueño. El lunes las ojeras en mi rostro ya eran perfectamente visibles. Abrí mi casillero y unas cuantos sobres de declaraciones de amor ocupaban el lugar. Leí nombres y al no topar con ninguno que fuera de ella los empuje bastante dentro. Luego me encargaria de arrojarlos a la basura.

Me sentía realmente agotado y cansado. Antes de entrar al curso moje mi rostro deseando que se me pasará el malestar de horas de sueños perdidos. Al entrar al salón mire hacia ella esperando recibir un saludo, no regresó a mirarme aún cuando le mantuve la mirada fija durante largo rato. El primer rato libre me dedique a dormir. Cuando la campana sonó me reincorporé y mire hacia su asiento, seguía en el mismo lugar y por fin sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos. Se levantó y camino hacia mi bastante despacio, me sentí nervioso y me pregunté si acaso se trataba de un sueño.

- Podrias dejar de mirarme como lo haces.-

-¿Como te miro?.-

-De esa manera como si esperaras algo de mi.-

-En realidad sólo deseo que dejes de ser tan fría conmigo.-

Se cruzó los brazos cerca del pecho, fruncio un poco el ceño se giro y volvió hacia su asiento. La licenciada de biología no tardó en aparecer. La alegría que llenaba mi pecho por aquella simple conversación, en verdad era exagerada. Intenté alejarla de mis pensamientos durante bastante tiempo, no podía, estaba hay como si ella hubiera pertenecido siempre a mis pensamientos.

En la hora del almuerzo la seguí sin disimular apenas ella salió del salón. La vi detenerse en el pasillo y girar hacia mi. Nuevamente podía mantener contacto visual con ella.

-¿Me estas siguiendo?.-

-No, creo que vamos al mismo lugar.-

Nego con la cabeza como si discutiera con ella misma y siguió caminando. Y como siempre lo hacia se dirigió a aquella banca frente al jardín. Se sentó y me senté a su lado, en realidad un poco alejado de ella.

-¿Como te llamas?.- me interrogo sin mirarme.

Ella en serio era demasiado despistada como para no saber mi nombre después de qué casi todos los licenciados me habían hecho presentar puesto que era el único nuevo de este año, el poco interés de ella hacia mi en verdad le afectó a mi orgullo.

-Sasuke.-

-Sasuke.- repitió cerrando sus ojos. Estire mi mano para alcanzar un mechon de su cabello, desee tocarla, decir muchas cosas. Me detuve al ver al rubio caminar hacia nosotros. Como si pudiera sentirlo ella abrió sus ojos y levantó su mano saludandolo con una sonrisa. Él llegó hasta nosotros y me observó un tanto soprendido.

-Por un momento creí que de verdad tendría que ir a verte a tu casa Sasuke.- la pelirosa miro hacia mi y luego al rubio.

-Solamente vine para no tener que soportarte en mi casa.-

-Sakura él es Sasuke mi mejor amigo, vivía antes en el pueblo hasta los doce años luego tuvo que viajar.- agacho su mirada.- están en el mismo salón, puedes confiar en él Sakura no es alguien que te hará daño.-

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos y pude notar la tristeza que irradiaba su rostro. Estiro su mano hacia mi y la toque, su mano se entrelazo con la mía y aunque fue demasiado rápido seguí sientiendo la calidez de su mano por largo rato.

Esa hora del almuerzo nos sentamos los tres juntos en aquella silla. Sakura en medio de nosotros y me recordó al pasado a las veces que permaneciamos sentados Naruto, mi hermana y yo en él sofá de la casa viendo películas. Ahora es diferente han pasado años, Sakura no es mi hermana y Naruto no está enamorado de ella. Soy yo él idiota que ahora ama perdidamente.

**Del diario de Sakura**

Naruto ahora no es un chico rodeado de amigos. De niño solía siempre desaparecer en las tardes de casa y regresaba al anochecer, una vez lo vi cortar unas rosas rojas del jardín de su casa. ¿A quien le dio las rosas? ¿Por que lucía nervioso? ¿Por que cuando lo salude timidamente él no me respondió? Él me agradaba pero creo que en ese tiempo él no sentía lo mismo por mi. De niño el tenía amigos, amigas, quizás alguien que le gustaba. Pero él cambio, sé alejo de todos y se dedicó a mi, a pasar tiempo conmigo y protegerme ¿Lastima? Lágrimas ahora se deslizan por mi rostro. No deseo que se aleje. No deseo que me me presento a su mejor amigo, él es un poco extraño siento sus ojos casi todo el tiempo sobre mi, lo cual trato de ignorar pero a veces no lo consigo, cuando se lo conté a Naruto dijo que no me preocupara que confie en él. Es difícil pero ahora que compartiremos tiempo juntos, por Naruto debo llevarme bien con Sasuke.

Los dolores en mi corazón y desmayos han disminuido bastante y me alegro, no tanto por mí misma sino por las personas que me rodean, mis padres y Naruto. Si ellos son felices yo también lo soy.

He dejado de llorar, el miedo se ha ido. Naruto no me dejará, prometió protegerme y confío en él. Sé que algún día tendré que dejarlo ir, no puedo atarlo a una persona enferma. Él tiene sueños, anhelos piensa en un futuro y aunque trato de visualizarme a su lado la imagen es distorsionada. No puedo correr, no puedo aferrarme, una vez terminemos la secundaria yo tendré que quedarme en este pueblo y el extenderá sus alas y estoy segura que volara. Él podrá volar, ser libre surcar senderos que lo junten a sus deseos y aspiraciones. No puedo seguirlo y sé que no debo hacerlo.

Escribir sobre esto realmente me da tristeza, mis únicos amigos aparte de Naruto son este esfero y mi diario de pasta negra. Mis miedos, mi dolor no pueden saberlo los seres que amo. Pero esta bien me conformo con esto. Mi diario no puede darme consejos sin embargo es bueno escuchando o leyendo. Lo que sea. En conclusión este día me he sentido como si él preludio para una horrible tormenta estuviera a punto de empezar.


	3. Chapter 3

3)

Sasuke.

El sudor recorria parte de mi frente, mis manos frías y las lágrimas deslizandosé por mis mejillas eran la muestra externa de que las pesadillas aún seguían impregnadas en mis noches. No intenté volver a dormir sabía que me sería imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. Al día siguiente llegue al salón bastante irritado y con unas claras ojeras. No me sorprendió el hecho que aparte de Sakura nadie en el salón me dirigiera la palabra. Camine hasta su asiento y la salude. Ella levantó su mirada y aunque sin una sonrisa respondió a mi saludo y volvió a lo suyo. Escuchar música con sus audifonos. Me senté detrás de ella y fije mi vista en la ventana. Llevaba casi dos semanas después de mi reencuentro con Naruto y de que Sakura empezará a contestar mis saludos y mirarme. Sé aprendió también mi nombre. Los demás empezaron a pasar de mi y aunque ninguno trato de golpearme seguramente por temor estoy seguro que deseaban enterrar sus puños en mi rostro. ¿La razón? El que Sakura me prestará un poco de atención. No me importaba lo que pensaban los demás. Ellos solamente se dejaban lllevar por apariencias y deseos estúpidos. Sakura era conocida por los hombres como la virgen, la pura, la que era como un trofeo y el que un recién llegado se las haya quitado les dolió a su orgullo. Por otro lado las mujeres la detestaban por que según ellas Sakura se creía superior a los demás, la llamaban la princesa mimada y consentida. La mogijata, mosca muerta que en el fondo era una zorra. Y para ellas me converti en el idiota que como un perro cayó en sus encantos. Sonrei para mis adentros. En verdad apestaban, pero me recordaban a mi mismo en el pasado dejándome llevar por la vida sin importarme nada. Sakura ahora me interesaba y anhelaba intensamente que aquel interés no se devanezca.

Era yo él que siempre debía hablarle o saludarle ella no lo hacia. A veces me fastidiaba su actitud, que le costaba regalarme una sonrisa una muestra de que yo le interesaba. Me sentía frustrado y enojado conmigo mismo por quererla. Pero otras veces me parecía divertido el que por primera vez una mujer sea indiferente y no amable ni sonriente conmigo.

La hora del receso como cada receso la pasábamos los tres juntos y por raro que pareciera disfrutaba de la compañia de ambos.

-¿Sasuke quieres conocer a la prima de Sakura?.- preguntó el rubio. La miré a ella.

-Si quieres conocerla podemos ir a mi casa después de clases.-

Aunque no tenía muchos deseos de concocer a la familiar de Sakura, la idea de entrar a su casa me pareció demasiado buena para rechazarla. Y efectivamente una vez las clases terminaron fuimos a su casa la cual estaba separado por pocos metros que la de Naruto y recordé que en mi niñez solía ir a jugar en casa del rubio. ¿Donde estaba ella? ¿La vi? ¿Me vio? Por qué viviendo cerca de Naruto y yendo varias veces a casa del rubio nunca la observe.

La casa era de dos pisos y en la parte de al frente existía una jardín lleno de diferentes plantas de las cuales brotaban rosas de distintos colores. Baje de mi auto. Sakura bajo del auto de Naruto, ella siempre regresaba a casa con él y debía soportar ver todos los días a la salida como con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro se subía al auto de su mejor amigo que estaba bastante seguro que ella amaba secretamente.

Al entrar a la casa nos pidió que nos sentaramos en los sofas de la sala y ella subio las escaleras que la llevaban a su habitación.

-La prima de Sakura es un poco tímida procura no intimidarla.-

-Idiota.- mencioné fijandome en las fotografías que colgaban en las paredes. Sakura con su familía. Una mujer rubia de cabello bastante corto su madre, y aparte estaba el hombre de cabello castaño bastante alborotado que era su padre. Naruto empezó a hacer sonar su zapato contra el piso y una y otra vez.- ¿Nervioso?.- interrogue lo obvio, estaba inquieto y se levantó rápidamente.

-Ire por un vaso de agua, Sakura bajara pronto.-

Me quedé hay sentado reflexionando sobre tantas cosas, el como a mi hermana le gustaría haber vivido como una adolescente. Seguro su belleza hubiera sido enviadada por muchas era simplemente hermosa le gustaba siempre ser mi sombra, siguiendome a todas partes, imitando mis acciones. Cerré mis ojos y me pregunté a mi mismo que hacia en esa casa persiguiendo a una chica que parecía odiarme. Qué me hacia contenerme de cometer errores, por qué no he probado una sola cerveza desde la llegada a este pueblo.

-Sasuke.- abrí rápidamente mis ojos y observe a las dos sentados en el mueble que se encontraba frente al mío.- Ella es mi prima él es Sasuke el mejor amigo de Naruto.- con aquella presentación me dejó bastante claro que no era su amigo, era él amigo de Naruto.

Forze una sonrisa y mire a su prima. Cabello azul oscuro y un extraño color perla en sus ojos. Me miraba fijamente y una sonrisa un tanto tímida surco sus labios.

-Hinata.- mencionó.- Mi nombre es Hinata.-

Él rubio entró a la sala con un vaso de agua y me lo ofreció.

-Hola Hinata. ¿Sakura tu madre no está en casa?.-

-La tía salió de compras.- se apresuró en responder Hinata.

-Oh, bien ya que no están adultos en casa creo que deberíamos irnos.- Hinata se levantó prontamente.

-Cocinare para los dos así que no pueden irse.- Miré a Sakura la cual observaba la pared como si fuera algo importante.

-¿Sakura?.- la llamó el rubio.

-Pueden quedarse no hay problema.- le dedico una sonrisa triste.

-Ven Hinata te ayudare a cocinar.-

Naruto colocó su mano en la espalda de Hinata y fueron a la cocina. Sakura volvió a fijar su vista en la pared. Note la perturbación que ella sentía. No había aquella tranquilidad que le daban un aspecto sereno y aunque tuviera una expresión seria, feliz. Aquello era cansado. Y el papel que ella me obligaba a actuar no me gustaba mucho.

-¿Hace cuánto llego tu prima?.-

-Cuatro días...ella.- quiso decir algo mas pero prefirió el silencio.

-¿Ella?.-

-Te caerá bien, lo sé es igual a Naruto ellos congeniaron bastante rápido. Parece tímida pero se adapta con rapidez.-

-¿Te llevas bien con ella?

-Es mi prima pero es como si fuéramos desconocidas.-

-Tú eres demasiado callada e inexpresiva tal vez se deba a eso.-

-No.- ella me observo a los ojos.- En casa soy diferente, siempre sonrio, río y hablo mucho. Es sólo que somos diferentes.-

La comprendí perfectamente a veces el único lugar donde podíamos ser nosotros mismos era nuestra casa o junto a las personas que realmente apreciamos y queremos. Ella no sonreia no reía para mi.

-Entonces deja que ella te conozca un poco mejor.-

-Pueda que tengas razón. Vamos a ayudarles en la cocina.-

Seguí a la pelirosa bastante cerca por eso cuando se detuvo abruptamente estuve a punto de chocar con ella. Quite la vista de su cuello y mire a Hinata manchar la mejilla de Naruto con chocolate líquido y ese idiota no dejaba de reír como estúpido mientras manchaba también la mejilla de la prima de Sakura. Ninguno se percataba de nuestra presencia. Solamente se seguían escuchando sus risas. Sakura se volteó y sé encontró con mi pecho levantó la mirada y vi sus ojos brillando. Por un momento casi caigo en la tentación de envolverla en mis brazos en vez de eso me aladee dejandola caminar. Entre a la cocina y al verme la peliazul intentó ponerme chocolate pero la detuve sujetandola con fuerza del brazo. Se veía vulnerable, inocente y su perfume bastante fuerte llego hasta mis fosas nasales.

-No me gusta el chocolate.- la solté. Ella se lavo la cara y cuando estaba ya limpia el rubio volvió a mancharla. Parecían unos niños. Me senté en la mesa del comedor. Ellos seguían con su tonto juego. Pensé en Sakura en lo cruel que era Naruto al no percatarse que ella estaba celosa y se sentía triste y dejada de lado.

No espere a comer, me fui antes sin despedirme de nadie. El sueño me invadia y apenas llegue a casa subí a mi habitación y me recoste en la cama. Y dormí profundamente hasta cuando dieron las nueve de la noche. Me levanté con hambre y cansado de no poder ser normal y dormir en la noche como todos los demás sin tener pesadillas cada día más seguidos.

Baje las escaleras y llegue hasta la cocina saqué unas cuantas manzanas y unas cervezas de mi hermano que ya dormía. Llene mi estómago y abrí la botella.

_-Sasuke no puedes seguir destruyendo tu vida.-_

_-Mierda. Quiero olvidar esto, quiero olvidar, lo hago para olvidar.-_

_-Sasuke.-_

_-Dejame tranquilo, estoy cansado..-_

_-Hijo escuchame.-_

Se supone que los hombres deben ser fuertes y no llorar. Entonces por qué carajos no dejaba de llorar por mi hermana y por mi. Arroje la botella la cual se hizo pedazos al chocar contra el suelo. No bebi, no probé ni un bocado de trago. Como un maldito idiota limpie las lágrimas que no se detenían. Cuando conseguí tranquilizarme. Decidí matar el tiempo en la laptop. Después de todo me quedaban horas y horas hasta que amaneciera.

El fin de semana llego y por ende culminaba otra semana que llevaba intentando formar una amistad con alguien a quien parecía no agradarle. Hinata le pidió a Naruto que le enseñara la ciudad, él rubio accedió fácilmente luego Sakura y yo fuimos invitados por ellos. Era domingo y sinceramente no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que opté por acompañarlos. La música a alto volumen, luces parpadeando y movimientos freneticos entre cuerpos era el escenario que Naruto había decidido mostrarle. Apenas llegue intenté separarme de ellos sin embargo Hinata andaba muy cercana al rubio y Sakura cada vez se quedaba más atrás no quería que terminara siendo sonsacada por algún imbécil así que decidí quedarme cerca de ella. Conseguimos una mesa y no pasaron ni diez minutos antes que Naruto invitará a bailar a la pelirosa.

-No.- respondió ella.- Sabes que no se bailar y además estoy un poco cansada.-

El rubio estiro su mano y le acaricio el cabello, deje de mirarlos y me concentré en el alrededor una joven de cabello rubio me lanzó un beso desde la barra, era bastante atractiva usaba una falda que dejaba apreciar perfectamente sus piernas y la blusa dejaba al descubierto la mitad de sus senos. La observe fijamente y ella me sonrio.

-Bien Naruto bailare contigo.- esas palabras me hicieron quitar la mirada de aquella mujer y mis pensamientos regresaron a Sakura.

-Sasuke cuida de Hinata.- murmuro el rubio, luego se perdieron entre la pista de baile.

-¿Te gustan las mujeres con pechos grandes?.- observe a la peliazul y tenía una sonrisa brillante en su rostro, debido a su pregunta no pude evitar bajar un poco la mirada y ver sus pechos que por supuesto eran grandes.

-No te interesa.-

-¿Te gustan las rubias?

-Ella está bastante buena se merece un poco de atención ¿no crees?.-

-Entonces yo no estoy buena y por eso no merezco tu atención.-

-Te estoy prestando atención ahora.-

Abrió la botella de vodka y se sirvió un poco. Hinata era demasiado diferente a Sakura, y no era para nada tímida como lo había dicho Naruto y eso lo comprobé cuando se pasó a sentarse a mi lado e intento besarme. La sujete del brazo y la volví a alejar. Me miro fríamente y con algunas lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos. Me incline y fui yo el que la bese. Una de sus manos se envolvió en mi cabello y la otra acariciaba mi cuello. El beso se prolongó y de ser una simple probada de labios paso a ser un choque entre lenguas. Me deje llevar por la sensación y por la añoranza de querer ser correspondido por una mujer que me detestaba. Cuando la deje tomar aire ella me brindó una sonrisa y nuevamente la distancia se esfumo entre nosotros.

Para el momento en que Naruto y Sakura aparecieron Hinata estaba bebiendo de su copa y yo debatiendome entre beber o no.

-Me quiero ir.- murmuro la peliazul se levanto, la agarré de la blusa y la obligue a sentarse.

-Esta ebria no podrá caminar por si misma.- la pelirosa me miro como si fuera culpable del estado de Hinata, sentí coraje tanto, que si ella quería que le demostrará que soy un patan como ella creía se lo demostraria.

-Entonces debemos irnos.- hablo ella.

Naruto levantó a Hinata.

-Vamos Sasuke.- me llamo el rubio yo aún seguía sentado.

-Aun no eh encontrado a una mujer para tener sexo, váyanse ustedes.-

Sakura no regresó a mirarme, pero se que me escucho. Se marcharon y me quede sentado, rechazando una tras otra a las mujeres que me ofrecían pasar un buen rato. Luego de que el lugar ya estaba casi vacío decidí ir a casa. Las luces estaban prendidas e Itachi me esperaba sentado en el sofá.

-Sasuke.-

-Estoy cansado.-

-¿Donde estabas?

-Fui a un antro.-

-Estaba preocupado.-

-¿De qué tienes miedo?.- levanté la voz.- Te he dicho qué estoy bien.-

-No quiero que vuelvas a recaer Sasuke.-

-Maldita sea.- aprete mi puño con fuerza.- no necesito tú lástima ni la de nadie.-

-Sasuke no se trata de lástima.-

-Estoy cansado, iré a dormir.-

-Ella no se sentiría bien si sigues destruyendo tu vida.-

-Esta muerta.- grite.- qué carajos puede sentir si se está haciendo polvo en un ataúd.- pase mi mano por mi cabello y sin mirar atrás subí las escaleras. Cerré mi habitación de un portazo y me deje resbalar hasta sentarme en el suelo. En un ataúd haciéndose polvo, ella no pudo crecer, no pudo vivir, no cumplio sus anhelos para el futuro. Murió, desapareció se fue para siempre y me dolía tanto que reprochaba el hecho de que mi hermana haya muerto y yo no.

El lunes a la salida Sakura en vez de dirigirse al garaje caminaba a paso lento hasta las grandes puertas de rejas abiertas de par en par.

-Sakura.- ella se giró.- ¿No te iras con Naruto?.- colocó detrás de su oreja un mechon de su cabello que no dejaba de moverse.

-No.- miro a mis ojos fijamente.- Hinata a venido y Naruto a ido mostrarle la heladeria que queda cerca.-

-¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos? ¿Peleaste con Naruto?.-

-Estoy cansada y quiero llegar a casa pronto.-

-Ven, te llevare en mi auto.- sin darme alguna excusa ella acepto mi ofrecimiento y camino junto a mi hasta llegar al garaje.

En el auto nos vimos envueltos en un atmósfera llena de silencio. Estacione frente a su casa y nos despedimos.

-Gracias.- mencionó y bajo del auto.

Mi corazón ya no latia rápido en comparación a los primeras veces que la miraba o hablaba con ella y yo creí que era la señal de que ella dejaba de interesarme. Pronto me vi envuelto nuevamente en el alcohol. Y las noches que pasaba encerrado en mi habitación se convirtieron en noches bebiendo en bares. Y mi vida empezaba a apestar nuevamente.

Dos noches no llegue a casa y al tercer día Itachi cerró con llave la puerta de mi habitación impidiendome volver a salir. Todo volvía a ser como en el pasado. El día que pase encerrado me ayudo a que se me quitara el dolor de cabeza. Y tratar de volver a la realidad.

Después de cuatro días apareci nuevamente en el instituto, Itachi me quitó el auto y ahora debía ir todos los días a mi casa en bus o caminando, opté por lo segundo. Así fue como por cosas del destino me vi esperando que el semáforo cambiará a rojo junto con Sakura creí que hizo como si no me conociera pero cuando la vi empezar a caminar mirando al suelo cuando el semáforo estaba aún verde me di cuenta que estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que prácticamente se encontraba desconectada del mundo real.

El auto que venía a velocidad sonó la bocina varías veces, ni siquiera mire a mi alrededor a ver si algún tonto como yo iría a salvarla. La envolvi con mis brazos y me lancé al suelo con ella. Mi brazo al recibir el golpe del suelo se lesiono, lo supe al sentir el horrible dolor y el crack que se que escuché durante el golpe. Como pude me levanté rápidamente, tomé de la mano a la pelirosa y la jale sacandola de la carretera. Una vez en el pavimento los curiosos se acercaron a preguntar si estábamos bien. Sakura lloro silenciosamente.

El mismo que casi atropella a Sakura se ofreció a llevarnos a la clínica, pidió disculpas y dijo que se haría cargo de los gastos médicos. Era un hombre bastante viejo y dijo que su camioneta vieja igual a él a veces no le funcionan los frenos.

Me vendaron el brazo y la enfermera dijo que en unas semanas estaría bien, me enviaron cremas desinflamatorias y pastillas. Después de casi media hora sali del consultorio de la doctora. Me detuve al ver a la pelirosa levantarse de las sillas de espera apenas nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Llego hasta mi, tenía una gasa en la rodilla y una en la parte del brazo.

-Debiste ya haberte ido, no tenías por qué esperarme.-

Camine hacia la salida ella me seguía bastante cerca.

-Disculpame Sasuke, es mi culpa por ser descuidada. Perdóname.-

No pude evitar que una sonrisa de lado se formará en mi rostro. Ella me pedía disculpas.

-Lo hice para no lastimar mis ojos al verte llena de sangre o con alguna tripa saliendo de tú estómago.-

-De verdad, gracias Sasuke.-

-Solamente trata de tener más cuidado desde ahora.-

...

**...**

**...**

**Del diario de Sakura:**

Anhelo que mi hermana al fin llegue a casa, de verdad deseo que pase tiempo con nosotros. Se que mis padres se sentirán felices por compartir tiempo con ella y se que al mismo tiempo resultara doloroso el no poder escuchar de Hinata un papá o mamá. Es doloroso, triste y cruel el saber que el que ella no se haya criado con mis padres es mi culpa. E incluso a veces siento que la culpa me impedirá hablarle sinceramente. La última vez que la vi fue cuando tenía siete años. Jugamos un rato con mis peluches y recuerdo que peino mi cabello. En verdad me hubiera gustado crecer con ella.

...

Desde que el mejor amigo de Naruto me ha empezado hablar y yo he correspondido a cada una de sus conversaciones los chicos y chicas del salón han dejado de fijarse en él como antes. Él era la novedad del curso, las chicas siempre lo rodeaban e incluso él sector masculino trataba de hacer amistad con él. ¿Soy una peste acaso? A Naruto le sucedió lo mismo cuando empezamos a pasar tiempo juntos. A veces no entiendo a los humanos y debo aceptar que soy humana. Trato de no hablar con Sasuke primero esta lo diferente que somos y segundo no quiero que todas las personas se terminen alejando de él.

...

La vida es una etapa, debemos disfrutarla cada hora y con nuestros ojos tomar fotografías de los recuerdos que queremos atesorar e impregnarlos en nuestra mente es lo que trato de hacer cada día. Apreciar palabras, conversaciones con mis padres, sonrisas, la cara de Naruto cuando hace algún puchero. Los momentos en que envuelve su mano con la mía. Amo a Naruto. Lo amo de verdad este corazón que no me pertenece late freneticamnte cuando estoy cerca de él. ¿Esta bien sentir esto cuando se que él no me ama? No, no está bien.

...

Hinata llegó hoy, se ha convertido en una mujer bastante linda, es bastante expresiva y me alegre intensamente cuando la vi envolver a mis padres con un abrazo. Luce feliz, yo también lo soy al verla. Se tomará un año de vacaciones antes de ir a estudiar a la universidad. Mencionó que quería encontrar un trabajo y se quedaría con nosotros todo el tiempo que le sea posible. No me dijo nada de esto directamente a mi se los dijo a mis padres durante la cena. Ella no me dirigió la palabra para ser más exacta. Seguro debe ser por que es como si fuéramos extrañas, trataré de transmitirle que puede confiar en mi.

...

Yo mas que nadie comprendo que la vida no es fácil, no claro que no, hay caminos llenos de piedras puntiagudas que causan dolor y tristeza. Hinata y yo hemos cruzado un par de palabras, se que no quiere saber mucho de mi. La comprendo, la entiendo, me merezco su desprecio. Tal vez sabe la verdad. Tal vez me odia simplemente por qué se le da la gana. Pero así somos los humanos juzgamos, herimos y a veces sin ningún motivo que valga la pena para hacerlo.

...

Naruto y yo quedamos en ver unas películas en casa. Le presenté a Hinata ella llegaba de hacer unas compras dijo que la película parecía interesante y se quedó a verla en la sala con nosotros. Empezó a hablarme, me preguntó si mi colegio era grande, si tenía muchos amigos y la única de todas las interrogantes que dolió fue ¿Él es tú novio? Naruto se en encargó de responder "Somos amigos, los mejores" en ese momento disimule una sonrisa y asenti. Eso somos, mejores amigos nada más.

...

Te pido disculpas querido diario te escribo poco de verdad lo lamentó. No se trata de que no tenga mucho que expresar, sólo se trata de cansancio. Las nuevas pastillas que me han dado me provocan bastante sueño y debo dormir temprano. Que difícil, no vivire mucho tiempo, aún así incluso mis horas para estar despierta se agotan. He sentidos mareos intensos últimamente, deseo no sea nada grave. Debo estar bien por mis padres y por Naruto. Debo ser fuerte. Lo soy y lo seguire siendo.

...

Mi hermana y Naruto cada vez se hacen más cercanos, ella habla conmigo únicamente cuando él está cerca. ¿Le gusta Naruto? No lo sé. Le sonríe mucho y se arregla bastante cuando viene a casa. ¿Ser fuerte? Me es difícil seguir siéndolo. Tengo solamente a Naruto aparte de mis padres, ni siquiera mi hermana me quiere. Si ella lo ama estoy segura que sólo me movere hacia un lado dejando que mi hermana persiga su objetivo. ¿Mi amor no es tan intenso como para luchar por él? Lo es, mi amor es profundo, tanto que a veces quiero ser egoísta y aprovecharme de mi enfermedad para atarlo a mi. Sin embargo no lo hago. No lo hago por qué seré feliz si él lo es. Mi hermana es hermosa, saludable y sólo deseo no lo lastimé. Le he quitado a mis padres, no puedo quitarle nada más.

...

Son cuatro días que no se nada de Sasuke, la última vez que lo vi, vino a dejarme a casa. Mi cabeza dolía al igual que mi corazón. Naruto decidió a acompañar a Hinata a la heladeria y aunque me invitaron inventé excusas y decidí ir a casa. Como iba diciendo Sasuke no ha aparecido por casi cuatro días. Es extraño el que me haya acostumbrado todos los días a sus saludos en la mañana cada que llega al salón. No se si debería considerarlo un amigo. Estoy confundida y me es difícil creer y confiar en los demás. A veces siento que todos a mi alrededor quieren lastimarme. Últimamente me siento más deprimida y triste. Me repondre yo conseguire hacerlo.


	4. Chapter 4

4)

Con mi brazo vendado y con el cabestrillo que me obligaron a utilizar realmente tener que depender de alguien aunque no quisiera me era inevitable. En la clases a los apuntes de la pizarra les tomaba fotografías y ya estaba. Pero a la hora de comer estaba acabado. En casa Itachi intentaba darme de comer en la boca por eso solía preferir comer el almuerzo en el colegio y tener que escabullirme de él sólo en la merienda. En el colegio solía comprar algunos jugos y con eso estaba completo mi suplemento alimenticio.

-Sasuke.- regrese la mirada al rubio, él me estaba ofreciendo unos caramelos. Negue con la cabeza y seguí bebiendo de la botella de mi jugo.- Entonces dicen que ustedes dos se lastimaron por separado y no juntos.-

-Si.- le respondi, arroje la botella al cesto de basura.- ¿No es cierto Sakura?.- deje que ella sea quien le mienta, después de todo la que me pidió que guardaramos lo del accidente en secreto fue ella.

-Yo resbale y me caí en la vereda.- murmuro ella sin mirarlo.

-A mi casi me atropella un auto.-

-Deberías tener mas cuidado teme, pudiste haber muerto.-

-Si. lo tendré.-

Me aleje de ellos con la excusa de ir al baño y me fui a la parte trasera del colegio. Terminé el cigarrillo justo cuando la campana sonó y regrese al salón. Mire hacia la ventana, él cielo estaba realmente nublado y amenazaba con que empezaría a llover. A mi hermana le gustaba la lluvia, amaba dejar que aquellas gotas de agua helada mojaran su cuerpo mientras daba brinquitos invitandome a salir de la casa y lo hacia, inmediatamente era contagiado por su sonrisa y pronto nos veíamos completamente empapados sonriendonos el uno al otro. Mis dos manos se habían hecho un puño y me percate que Sakura me estaba hablando únicamente cuando sentí su mano andar en mi bendaje e instintivamente aleje mi brazo y eso sólo consiguió provacarme una punzada.

-La venda se está soltando, trate de acomodarla.-

Volví mi brazo a mi lugar anterior, ella estiro su mano y sus dedos se envolvieron en la venda. Su cabello rosa se notaba realmente brilloso. Volvió a asegurar la venda en su lugar y se alejó.

-Bien, ya está.-

Ella parecía realmente sentirse culpable de lo sucedido, la notaba nerviosa y aquello solamente me hacia querer despreciarla. No necesitaba compasión, ni lástima. Las miradas de remordimiento me ahogaban. Y yo no necesitaba que Sakura fuera amable conmigo únicamente por sentir culpa. Sin embargo cuando culminaron las clases y ella me esperaba a la salida. Sonrei por dentro y me senti feliz. Naruto consiguió un trabajo en un restaurante y a penas terminaba clases iba directamente en el auto al trabajo, él le había dicho a Sakura que podía ir a dejarla a casa pero ella se negó y se que lo hizo para no ser una carga. Caminamos a paso lento por las calles, yo iba un poco mas detrás de ella.

-¿Cómo está la situación con tu prima?.-

-Hablamos poco, pero peor es nada.- intenta sonreír sin embargo duda unos momentos y luego continúa hablando.- Ella esta trabajando en el mismo restaurante con Naruto así que solamente la veo en la noche. A veces esta muy cansada o yo dormida y casi no hay tiempo para hablar.-

Sentí tristeza por ella, aunque parecía ser fuerte lo frágil que era se estaba demostrando bastante durante esos días. Al principio pensé que era culpa del accidente pero según como hablaba la única culpable de su malestar era Hinata.

-Ella es tú familia Sakura, pero si no quiere aceptar tu amistad no te aflijas por ello, lo que trato de decir es...- no encontré las palabras correctas y a pesar de qué siempre sabía lo que tenía que decir sus ojos jades me aspiraban dejando mi mente en blanco. Ella dejó de mirarme aún así estaba casi seguro que ella necesitaba ayuda, mucha ayuda.- Si Hinata no te quiere, estoy segura que luego se arrepentira.-

Ella me sonrio.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, no me entristecere mas por el tema.-

Nos quedamos en silencio el resto del camino a su casa. La deje cerca de su casa y nos despedimos.

-Gracias por traerme a casa Sasuke.- gritó desde la puerta y entró.

Al cruzar por el parque donde habían unas cuantas resbaladeras, columpios y otros juegos en vez de seguir caminando ignorando el lugar como si no existiera tal como lo había hecho desde que llegue al pueblo no pude evitar quedarme viendo un rato hacia aquella pequeña casa en lo alto de la resbaladera en la que mi hermana adoraba jugar, sentí un horrible escalofrio cuando la observe. La observe aún siendo una niña con su cabello negro moviéndose con la ráfaga del viento, en el momento que se encontró con mi mirada me levanto la mano y me sonrio. Me sonrio y pronunció mi nombre. Envuelto en las ansias de abrazarla y de creer que vivía coloque mis pies en la carretera para llegar hasta su lado, el sonido de la bocina me obligó a dejar de mirarla y me vi frente a frente con un pequeño auto negro que reconocía perfectamente .

Me quedé quieto, desorientado y mi hermana había desaparecido. Itachi bajo del auto, en su rostro podía ver sorpresa, pánico y tristeza.

-Sasuke.-

No respondi, mi garganta estaba seca y los ruidos parecían lejanos. Sus manos en mis hombros me sacudieron con fuerza y volví.

-Sueltame.-

Sus brazos me envolvieron en un abrazo y lo aleje rápidamente.

-¡Estas demente!.- levanté la voz.

-No Sasuke no.- murmuro en sus ojos se acumulo agua.

Me aleje dando lentos pasos sin embargo me alcanzó a sujetar mi brazo.

-Vamos a casa Sasuke.-

-Piensas que he vuelto a recaer ¿No es así? Estoy bien Itachi, estoy bien.- trate de convencerme, quería saber que estaba bien.

-Sasuke, yo lo sé. Estas bien. Vamos a casa.-

-No.- me solté de su agarre.- Estoy bien.-

Mis manos empezaron a temblar. Repetirme a mi mismo que estaba bien era lo que debía hacer, si lo repetia yo me repondria. No tendria que regresar a las consultas con el psicólogo, y mi familia dejaría de sentir que me estaban perdiendo. Itachi volvió a alcanzarme en la vereda.

-Sasuke, regresemos a casa.-

Sentí nauseas, mareos y detrás de él sujetando de su pantalón estaba ella, sonriendome, mirándome.

-Oh por Dios Sasuke. Sasuke.-

Me perdí, me perdí entre recuerdos, entre realidades, ilusiones o falsedades. Me sentía ido, sabía que me hablaba que me sacudia, que trataba de hacerme reaccionar. Me vi a mi mismo en mi habitación acostado, sudando, hundido en un adormecimiento de drogas. Pude verme también con mis manos en el sobre de veneno de ratas. Vi muchas cosas, algunas reales, otras falsas. Vi mis errores, vi mi niñez. Mire demasiadas cosas que dolían y me carcomian tanto emocional como físicamente.

Al volver en sí, escuché mis propios gritos Itachi trataba de sujetarme y otra persona me estaba hablando. ¿Qué decía? ¿Quien era? ¿Donde estaba?

-Mikoto, en la agenda busca su nombre y llamala.-

Mi espalda estaba contra el sofá. Mi hermano trataba de inmovilizarme impidiendo que me lastime o lo lastime a él. Finalmente conseguí volver, enterrar recuerdos, regresar, regresar a una realidad llena de sufrimiento.

-Sasuke.-

-Dejame respirar, ya pasó. Es...estoy bien.-

Aún acostado me sentía mareado y desorientado. Me fijé en mi alrededor, en las paredes pintadas de un color café bastante oscuro. Es mi casa. ¿Cómo me trajo? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hice? Son preguntas que no podía responder, todo sucedía tan rápido y al mismo tiempo tan lento.

Ella le paso al celular a Itachi y recién en ese momento caí en cuenta que Hinata estaba en mi casa, en su rostro no podía descifrar ninguna expresión, sólo me miraba, me observaba curiosamente. Ella elevó su brazo y me indicó una venda que cubría parte de su piel.

-Me lastimé en el restaurante y me dieron el día libre, te vi a ti y me acerqué. Me alegro que ya te sientas mejor.-

Recuerdo mi propia herida en el brazo y el dolor me punsa intensamente debido a los movimientos bruscos. Itachi me mira pero conversa por teléfono con mamá, la cual seguramente ahora esta llorando a cantaros dándose cuenta que fue un error hacerle caso al psicólogo y enviarme al lugar donde empezó y acabo todo. Atormentado y sin nada que decir, decidí dormir anhelando no tener pesadillas.

Al despertar las luces estaban encendidas y todo parecía un horrible sueño.

-Sasuke.-

Reconocí su voz y movi mi cabeza, sentada en el sofá del frente me extendía un vaso de agua.

-Debes irte..-

-No.- pronunció rápidamente.- Me iré luego, luego de verte comer.-

-Itachi.-

-Ha ido a la farmacia por tus medicinas.-

-¿Te asusté?.-

-No, pero no parecias tú, te veías vulnerable y al mismo tiempo queriendo acabar contigo y con los demás.-

-¿Golpee a mi hermano?.-

-No, no podías mover mucho tu brazo así que te inmovilizo rápidamente.-

Me quedé callado esperando que hiciera preguntas, que me interrogara, que colmara mi paciencia como todos los demás, que tratara de jugar a que ella es la psicóloga e intenté ayudarme. Pero en vez de eso ella simplemente camino hasta mi y me beso. Me beso despacio y un horrible nudo en mi garganta se formó en mi garganta. Se supone que yo había nacido con un orgullo tan alto como el de mi fallecido abuelo, que mi libreta en la niñez llena de sobresalientes alegraban a mi familia, se suponía que estudiaría para ser un médico. Mi hermana quería ser enfermera por qué decía que no quería separarse nunca de mi. Su muerte me despojo de todo lo bueno, ella se lo llevo todo consigo, mía días de alegría, mis sueños. Mi mente no deja de reproducir una y otra vez el día de su funeral, él momento que cayó de la resbaladera frente a mis ojos, la sangre esparcida, él día en que nos anunciaron que su corazón seguía arrancado de su cuerpo para darle vida a otra persona.

-Sasuke.- se separa de mi y me observa fijamente, sus ojos perlas son hermosos pero no tanto como los de mi hermana o los de Sakura.

-Vete.-

No me obedece en vez de eso me sonrie.

-Sasuke Uchiha creo que nos parecemos.-

Enseguida el sonido de la puerta la hizo alejarse.

-Rebusque en toda tú habitación las pastillas y no las encontré ¿Desde cuando no las tomas?.-

-Desde que llegue a este lugar.-

-Hinata necesito hablar con Sasuke.-

-Bien, me ire, nos vemos mañana Sasuke.-

Itachi la acompaño hasta la puerta. Sentía la necesidad de beber algo que tenga alcohol, algo qué me haga olvidar, olvidar mis crisis emocionales, mis ataques, mis pesadillas.

-Sasuke es necesario que te tomes las pastillas te ayudan a relajarte.-

-Me ayuda a depender de unos malditos sedantes.-

-Se que es difícil pero es por tú bien.-

-Debiste dejarme morir Itachi, por qué tenías que llegar y encontrarme. Por qué carajos no demoraste unos minutos mas.- lleve mis manos a mis cabellos y lo alborote, había pasado un largo tiempo que no le reclamaba el hecho de que gracias a él consiguieron impedir que el veneno se dispersara en todo mi organismo la primera vez que intenté acabar con mi vida. Me miro fijamente dolido, cansado, triste.- Itachi estoy cansado, de verdad estoy cansado, venir a este lugar sólo me ha empeorado psicológicamente. Habla con mamá dile que no volveré a cométer errores pero que me saque de este lugar.-

-Este pueblo ahora es el mejor lugar para conseguir estabilizarte. Estabas bien hace unos días no te dejes caer Sasuke, hazlo por ella. Por nuestra hermana.-

Quise llorar, gritarle que ya estaba muerta, que yo también deseaba morir, en vez de eso asenti mecanicamente y cuando me dio la pastilla fingi tomarla.

Falte un día a clases, aún asi cuando Itachi se fue al trabajo aproveché para salir de casa. No me detuve en el parque camine lo más rápido que pude saliendo de frente de ese lugar. Por unos momentos sentí una pequeña mano aferrandose a la mía y no quise mirar hacia abajo por qué él psicólogo dijo que no era real, que mi mente imaginaba y debía hacer como si no sucediera para que ella se marchara. Cuando Sakura me vio camino hacia mi.

-Sasuke, Naruto y yo estábamos preocupados por ti.-

-Me desperté tarde, si hubiera venido habría pedido las tres primeras horas.-

Caminamos despacio por el pavimento, cuando estaba con ella mirar a mi alrededor era menos doloroso.

-¿Y como está tú brazo? ¿Te duele?.-

-No, no duele.-

_Aferrarse a algo, centra toda tu atención en ese algo, cómo una semilla a la que riegas agua todos los días y esperas pacientemente a que cresca. Busca algo que te de felicidad, que te haga sentirte bien. No el alcohol, no las drogas. Busca un sueño, un anhelo para el futuro algo en que esforzarte y luchar. Centrate en algo que haga que quieras levantarte todos los días. _

-¿Quieres ir al cine?.-

La mire tratando de descifrar si era una broma, aunque sabía perfectamente que ella conmigo no bromeaba.

-¿Ahora?

-Podemos almorzar en mi casa, me cambiare e iremos.-

Temi de pronto que Hinata le haya contado lo ocurrido.

-Si, es una buena idea. ¿Cómo va la relación con tu prima?

-Como antes, me conformare con solamente quererla de lejos y cuando ella quiera acercarse no le cerrare la puerta.- me relaje, eso indicaba que Hinata no se lo había dicho.

Llegamos a su casa y esa vez estaba su madre llegó mientras comíamos.

-Sakura ¿Cómo no me dijiste que tenías un amigo tan guapo?

La pelirosa se sonrojo.

-Mamá él es mi amigo Sasuke.-

Le ofrecí mi mano y ella la tomó con una gran sonrisa.

-Pense que nunca iba a presenciar el día en que traigas a otro amigo aparte de Naruto.-

-Mamá.-

-Disculpame hija estoy tan contenta por ti. Dime le verdad ¿es tu novio?.-

Ella agacho la mirada, bebio un poco de su jugo y luego con una sonrisa fingida respondio.

-Si, Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo.-

Me pregunté si acaso el ataque de ayer me dejó medio sordo, pero cuando regrese la mirada hacia Sakura y me miraba suplicante de que siga su juego simplemente creí ser víctima de un sueño.

-Lo sabía Sakura, últimamente estabas muy distraída, creí que te sucedía algo malo, estoy feliz que no. Sasuke por favor cuida de mi hija y se paciente con ella.-

Le sonrei en respuesta.

La madre de Sakura se quedó a almorzar con nosotros, y después de terminar, su madre fue a lavar los platos y ella a cambiarse para ir al cine. Mantuve mi mente ocupada en pensamientos sobre ella. ¿Por qué era tan misteriosa? ¿Por qué renunciaba a Naruto con esta mentira? ¿Qué la obligó a decir aquello? Aparecio lista para irnos con un vestido beige que le apretaba en la cintura y luego le caía bastante flojo. Nunca hasta ese momento la había visto con ropa de salir. Se veía bastante inocente y al mismo tiempo sensual y hermosa.

Ya en la vereda ella fue la primera en hablar.

-Disculpame, le diré a mamá que lo mantenga en secreto de mi prima y de Naruto. Solamente quería que mamá sea feliz. Por favor perdóname.-

Metí mís manos en mi bolsillo.

-Tranquila.- ella estaba al borde del llanto.- No te preocupes Sakura, te ayudare. No es como si fuera algo realmente malo.-

-Ultimamente todo se va yendo mas abajo Sasuke, me estoy quebrando. Dios estoy tan cansada.-

Y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas una tras otra. Podía comprenderla, una especie de vergüenza, arrepentimiento, dolor, ganas de poder remediarlo. Le di lentas palmaditas en la espalda tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Sólo será poco tiempo, solamente poco.-

-Te ayudare el tiempo que sea necesario Sakura.-

La envolvi con mis brazos y ella se aferro a mi, como si fuera la única persona que en esos momentos podía ayudarla. ¿Su salvador? Era irónico puesto que yo también necesitaba ser salvado.

...

...

...

...

Del diario de Sakura:

Mis días poco a poco se siguen haciendo oscuros y me están consumiendo. Dije que me repondria, yo de verdad lo intentó. Siento vergüenza, dolor y culpa, ayer escuché a mamá sollozar y se que llora por la hija que tuvo que regalarle a su hermana. Me siento realmente triste, triste y adolorida. Es mi culpa, tal vez no, tal vez cosas del destino, pero no puedo dejar de imaginar que sin mi las cosas hubieran sido mas sencillos para mis padres y para Hinata. Me aman, me quieren, me protegen, se sienten feliz si yo lo soy. Lo sé. Sin embargo también se que pronto desaparecere y les dejaré un hondo vacío que estoy segura los afectará mucho.

Hoy de regreso a casa estuve a punto de ser atropellada por una camioneta. Sasuke me rescato y se dañó un brazo por mi culpa. Me quedé esperando hasta verlo salir en la clínica. Se notaba distante, indiferente, adolorido. Le pedí disculpas, lo hice, le pedí disculpas dos veces y lo hubiera echo más por qué lo heri, aunque no con mis propias manos, fue por mi que él se lastimó. Pedí que lo guardará en secreto de Naruto. Naruto a empezado a trabajar y lo menos que deseo es preocuparlo. Estoy segura que si se entera que un carro estuvo a punto de atropellarme renunciara y me traerá todos los días a casa. No quiero, no quiero que debido a mi él no pueda volar. Ser libre, libre y feliz.

...

Los recesos entre nosotros tres son realmente agradables, Naruto es el mismo y aunque no se nada sobre Sasuke puedo saber intuitivamente que algo lo agobia y cuando veo su rostro, veo mi preocupación, lo siento como si necesitara ayuda, tal vez lo imagino, quizás sólo quiero confiar en él y veo cosas que no hay. Desde que quedó golpeado me he sentido mal, en clase se las arregla por escribir con su mano izquierda y en las comidas sólo bebe un jugo. A veces cuando regresa al salón luego de decir que va al baño el olor inconfundible de cigarrillos llega a mis fosas nasales y me hace toser. Hoy note su venda suelta, él veía la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos, alejado, salido de la realidad. Huyendo. Estire mi mano y toque su venda, él se aladeo y me sentí asustada, le explique lo que quería hacer y me dio su brazo. Arregle la venda y conversamos un poco. Es una persona con defectos, pero con un corazón tan bondadoso que arriesgo su vida por mi. ¿Acaso no puedo confiar en alguien que recibió dolor por mi? Es ilógico. Ese día me quedé a esperarlo y regresamos junto a casa. Me alegro al menos de tenerlo a él. A un desconocido que es un extraño por qué yo puse una barrera entre nosotros y lo intenté alejar como todo a los demás. Pero me alegro, me alegro que él no se haya ido como los otros.

...

Hoy hice algo realmente cruél, muy, muy malo. Hinata ayer llegó tarde, cuando mamá le pregunto donde estaba ella dijo con Naruto, cuando mamá pregunto si le gustaba Naruto, ella con una sonrisa dijo que si. Mi corazón latio aceleradamente y sentí irá, coraje, rabia. Quería gritar, gritar que no me lo quitara, que ella podía escoger a quien quiera. Pero por qué precisamente a él. En mi habitación llore, y lloré. Y luego no pude escribirlo, me sentia dolida, devastada y lo peor de todo, no podía correr a los brazos de mamá y decirle que amo a Naruto por qué sufriria por mi. Por qué pensaría en mi, en como mi vida es tan dolorosa siendo una enferma y luego que mi propia hermana me quite la persona que quiero. Aunque trato de parecer feliz, que todo esta bien, que mi pecho y mi cabeza no duelen mamá se ha dado cuenta que algo malo ocurre conmigo. La siento preocupada, me pregunta varias veces al día si estoy bien y es doloroso tener que fingir que todo esta bien.

Sasuke no fue a clases y a pesar de estar acostumbrada a no hablar con nadie, a escuchar murmullos malos sobre mi el ver su asiento vacío fue doloroso. En recreo la pasamos Naruto y yo, me converso de su trabajo, de Hinata, de que pronto vendrían lecciones, que estudiará mucho por qué quiere obtener buenas calificaciones para postular a una universidad que queda casi a tres días de distancia del pueblo. Le sonrei, le dije que era genial, que si quería podíamos estudiar juntos. Dije muchas cosas sonriendo, brindando una sonrisa falsa. Por qué en el fondo, en mi corazón y mi mente dolía, dolía mucho. A la hora de salida me sorprendió el ver a Sasuke en la puerta del instituto. Lo vi y me dirigí a él, se notaba un poco cansado, su mano se apretaba como si estuviera sosteniendo algo. Lo invité al cine y almorzar como distracción para mamá que note que estoy bien. Sin embargo la situación se fue de mis manos. Mi madre lucía feliz, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Posiblemente alegre de saber que lo que me tenía pensativa no eran mis dolores, ni Hinata, ni Naruto. Y luego hizo esa pregunta, esa pregunta a la que respondi si, lo somos estamos saliendo. Lo observe pidiendo que me ayudará, y él sólo siguió mi mentira. En mi habitación mientras me arreglaba para salir con Sasuke, me vi envuelta en un llanto silencioso, las mentiras son malas, lo sé, pero me sentí tan feliz viendo a mamá sonreír que no pude decir la verdad no pude hacerlo.

Me disculpe con Sasuke entre lágrimas, me sentía realmente mal y sólo quería que me tenga compasión que me diera un abrazo. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba alguien que me diga que nunca me dejaría, que estaría a mi lado siempre y en el momento que sus brazos me rodearon y uni mi cabeza a su pecho. Olvide que estaba enferma y que posiblemente no viviría mas después de mi cumpleaños número veinte, olvide que mamá dejó a Hinata por mi, olvide que era una carga para los demás, olvide que Naruto me dejaría aún prometiendo que me cuidaria siempre, olvide que Sasuke era un extraño. Sólo lloré, lloré y me aferre a él con fuerza gritando que me ayudará en mis adentros, gritando que no me dejará sola, que me perdone por mentir, por no haberle apreciado al principio y por herirlo.

En el cine mientras mirábamos una película de terror no me concentre en la película, veía sangres, tripas pero estaba realmente perdida de la trama. Sasuke parecía concentrado, observaba fijamente la pantalla y nuevamente note su mano en el asiento de lado cerrandose como si tomará la mano de alguien. Pensé en que últimamente lo observaba mucho y debo dejar de hacerlo.


End file.
